Another Year Another Problem
by Potterboy1294
Summary: Zac goes to his fifth year at Hogwarts with his friends Harry, Ron, and Hermione. He gets in fights, relationships, and trouble.
1. Chapter 1

None of this is mine, none of the chacarters or setting or anything. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.Except for made-up chacarters.

Chapter One

A boy of 15 lay awake in his bed. He had woken up around 6:00, two hours before he had to. He lay there thinking about what's coming up that day, he could hardly wait. The school year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy. He got up rubbing his eyes. His slim 6'0 body, topped by short-long brown hair and hazel eyes looked back at him from the mirror. His room was messy with his trunk in the middle, opened, a whole bunch of paper was on the floor. He had a desk by the window and a cubby-hole for one wall. He had clothes on the floor, a owl cage on the desk, and some pictures on his walls. A TV, a lot of books, and a dresser under the TV. He was tired and wanted to go back to sleep but knew he couldn't. He couldn't wait for the train and his fifth year. He was a muggle born but it wasn't a problem since Hermione was also muggle born. He smiled at the thought of his friends, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They were the pride of the Gryffindor house and ever since Zac came he was added. Zac went downstairs to the kitchen to find his dad making breakfeast.

"Hey son ready for later today?" his dad, Thomas said. His middle name was James so he's just called T.J.. His dad was 6'6, strong, pretty slim, and had long hair also.

"Yeah, but I'm to excited, I can't wait." Zac sat down and his dad handed him a plate with pancakes. Zac ate in silince and then went to his room. He sent some letters to his friends the night before and when he got upstairs he found his owl, Knight, waiting for him with three letters in his beak. "Awsome," Zac said finishing the last one. "They always say I'm fine or I can't wait." Zac was starting to feel angry. He never got conversation kind of letters from his friends, it was always the same thing. But when he was in Hogwarts with them they couldnt stop talking. He layed down looking at the time, it was 7:43. He started to pack and got every thing ready. After that it was 8:00. "Hurry up," Zac muttered starting to feel annoyed. "They say time flys, I guess the wings are broken." Zac laughed at this joke. "Crap, I'm a nerd laughing at my own jokes." He really started to feel annoyed since he was talking to himself. He went to take a shower and by then it was 8:45. He ran downstairs yelling. "MOM, DAD, WE GOT TO GO!" He was the first in the car and they got all green lights on the way. But Zac decided not to say anything. He got there and said his goodbyes to his parents.

"Now I want you to write to us as soon as you get there, ok?" his mom asked, Amber, she was 5'11, there famliy was very tall. Long brown hair, blue eyes, and skinny. She was very pretty.She said that every time he left for Hogwarts.

"Yes mom I will, bye mom, dad." He gave them a huge and headed for the train dragging his trunk and holding his owl's cage. He waved untill the train rounded the corner and they were out of view. He found Harry, Ron, and Hermione in a carmpartment not far from the back of the train and took a seat. The compartment was pretty big, it had two seats across from each other. It had a big window and a glass door. Some old pictures were on the walls with some lamps. "Hey, how was your guys summer?" Zac asked putting his luggage in a rack.

"Oh mine was good," Hermione said over her copy of The Daliy Prophet. "I went to alot of movies and the mall!" she looked up excitedly like she was about to talk about every second of her summer.

"Hermione dont get all girly on us," Ron said looking scared. "Mine was fine, I played some Quidditch and all that." And after his words the food trolly came.

"Anything from the trolly dears?" the old witch asked. Ron was the first up reaching in his pocket as fast as he could.

"A packet of Droubles and Chocolate frogs." He said and handed her his money.

"I'll have a pack of Chocolate frogs."Zac said next.

"I'll have one Pumkin pasty."Harry said."Hermione dont you want anything?" Harry asked just when the trolly left.

"No, I had a big lunch. I wen-" She was cut off by Ron.

"Please Hermione, we dont want to hear about your tea party." Ron said laughing. Time flew while they talked about there summers. "Mine was the same at the Dursleys." Harry said sadly. Darkness fell and they changed in there robes.

"HEY!" Zac yelled. "I can see the castle!" And when everyone else looked, indeed the castle lights were glowing brightly through the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

None of this is mine, none of the chacarters or setting or anything. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.Except for made-up chacarters.

Chapter 2

They got up to the tall, bright castle. Zac knew this was his second home. He loved it here so much. He wasnt jumped, knocked down, or anything else. They got outside to the fresh, cool air. The wind blowing their clokes behind them.

"Firs' years!' Hagrid yelled not far away.

"Hagrid," Ron yelled running to give him a hug. The others followed taking there turns to say hello and give him a hug.

"How have you been?" Hermione asked while she hugged him.

"I've been fine, the usual. You guys better hurry on now!"

"Bye," they all yelled running to a carrage.

"Hey Zac, can you see whats pulling the carrages?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, horse things. Wings, skin, and white eyes." Zac replied. "Why?'

"Have you seen death?" Hermione asked butting in.

"My friend was hit by a car, drove by a mean school bullie." Zac said.

He'd rather not talked about it. It was really bad, having to watch. It wasnt good, they were going for him that day, but they missed. It was all because Zac made them mad. Zac didnt like London with all the mean people. He knew the mean side of London well. Taking walks but fearing of getting hit or jumped. He lived on the good side, but the bad side came to him.

"Thats really sad, I'm so sorry." Hermione said, feeling bad she had asked.

They got to the castle and headed for the Great Hall when they heard Malfoy laughing and saying one of their names.

"What a mud-blood those two." Malfoy said.

Zac got close enough to smell Malfoy's nasty breath. Malfoy's blonde hair was half-way over his eyes now. Zac didnt care if Malfoy's crew was behind him or not. Zac's friends were behind him. Zac hatted those two words. Thrown at him or not. But this time it was at him and Hermione.

"If you ever say those words to insult me, or my friends, I will jinx you like there's no tomarrow." Zac said. He was burning with anger, he really wanted to forget magic at that moment and just punch him. But he wasnt going to do anything be give a warning before there's a next time.

"Shut up, wait untill my father hears about this." Malfoy said. "I'm not going to be pushed around by you, or your friends. I'm the bo-" Malfoy was cut-off by Zac's fist.

"Dont threaten me with your father, I dont give a crap what you say to him. And your not the boss, your not anything to me or any of us. Your lucky I wouldnt kill a fly. Dumbledore's the boss and he always will be." Zac wasnt scared of Malfoy or anyone behind him.

"Come on," Harry said pulling Zac. Malfoy's nose was bleeding.

"It's not worth it." Hermione said. They took a seat and listened to the Sorting hat's song. Then the first years.

"Amber Jane!" Professer Mogonnagle said.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting hat yelled.

Amber ran nervously to the Gryffindor table about two seats from Ron. She was about 5'2, skinny like a broom, red hair, and brown eyes. She was red in the face, and looked at everyone like she was keeping watch for a robber.

"Hello, I'm Ron, this is Zac," he pointed in Zac's direction."This is Harry," Harry waved. "And this is Hermione."

"Hello, nice to meet you, you'll love it in Gryffindor." Hermione said.

"Thanks." Dumbledore rose and the Great Hall was quiet.

"Now as we all know, the Dark Lord is at large once more. I'm giving my spech now so you can leave for your beds early. Professer Snape will be teaching D.A.D.A and Professer Slughorn will be teaching Potions."

The Hall was full of moans.

"Yes, yes. Well, thats all. Dig in!'

There was the usual noise and golden plates shinning from the lights appered. Ron jumped to the for the first plate and filled his own.

"It fe'l 'ike I hav't eat'n in ages!" he managed to say out of a full mouth.

"I really havent." Harry said, not eating as fast.

After the feast they headed for bed, haveing Dumbledore saying his spech before.

"How coul-"Harry was cut off by Hermione.

"It's not going to make a difference. Im going to bed." and she left.

"Yeah we should to." Zac said.

They all noded there heads and went to sleep.


End file.
